


Feels Like Fire

by adestielable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dance school AU, Dancer Castiel (Supernatural), Dancer Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, a/b/o dynamics, dancers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: They flowed together with the music like nothing Castiel had ever seen before, and it mystified him.And then the song ended, and professor Barnes thanked the alpha. The alpha nodded, smiling as he stood back and listened as the professor began addressing the rest of her students, talking about her class and what it meant now that everyone was in an advanced college dance class.“Who was that?” some girl behind Castiel said, and Castiel almost turned around to shush whoever it was that was talking over the teacher, but couldn’t find it in himself because he too was curious to know more about the mysterious alpha.“His name is Dean.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Feels Like Fire

Castiel watched, because what else was he to do when the most attractive human he’d ever seen was right there in front of him dancing better than he’d ever seen someone dance. For three minutes and ten seconds the boy—man, was more accurate, actually. And definitely alpha, because there was nothing else this beautiful man could be—danced with the processor seamlessly. They flowed together with the music like nothing Castiel had ever seen before, and it mystified him.

And then the song ended, and professor Barnes thanked the alpha. The alpha nodded, smiling as he stood back and listened as the professor began addressing the rest of her students, talking about her class and what it meant now that everyone was in an advanced college dance class.

_“Who was that?”_ some girl behind Castiel said, and Castiel almost turned around to shush whoever it was that was talking over the teacher, but couldn’t find it in himself because he too was curious to know more about the mysterious alpha.

_“His name is Dean,”_ one girl answered.  _“He’s the professor’s most advanced student. He’s taken this class all four years he’s been going here.”_

_“He’s a great dancer,”_ the first one said.

_“He should be. He’s won the Starbound Competition three years in a row,”_ a third girl whispered.

_“What? No fucking way.”_

_“Right?”_

_“Having him as your partner guarantees you to pass this class because not only can he dance by himself, but he can dance with anyone—alphas, omegas, betas, girls, boys—everyone!”_

_“He was Lisa’s partner last year, and oh my god. You should have seen the dance they did for the final.”_

_“It was magical. And when Aaron was his partner before that they won the school the nationals in dance.”_

_“Jeez. How do I make him my partner?”_

_“He’s professor Barnes’s favorite, Anna. He’s basically like her teaching aide. So he gets to choose his own partner.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Plus everyone wants him as his partner, so don’t get your hopes up, because he typically just picks a random person’s name out of a hat.”_

_“Well… Maybe I can persuade him to choose me.”_

_“Doubtful.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I heard he only liked alphas.”_

_“You’re way off. He dated Lisa over the summer. You know—an omega. And they only broke up because she moved to Italy or something.”_

_“Really? Because I heard he was dating an alpha. Some guy named Benny Lafitte?”_

_“Is he in our Econ class?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Either way, I’m pretty sure he’s taken.”_

Castiel’s heart sank a little at that information. And then he chided himself for thinking that he ever had a shot with someone like Dean. He felt his face heat up just slightly in embarrassment, and when he looked back up at Dean, he saw that Dean was looking back at him.

If Castiel hadn’t been blushing before, after seeing Dean’s perfectly bowed lips stretch into a smirk as they made eye contact he definitely was then. Castiel could feel it in his ears, in his neck—hell he could feel it all the way down to his chest.

Castiel looked away quickly, trying his best to focus on the teacher, but he could feel Dean’s eyes on him still and it just made him blush even more.

What felt like hours later, professor Barnes finally called Dean over and held out an envelope that Dean reached into and pulled a slip of paper out. He looked down at it and then leaned in and whispered something. Professor Barnes met Castiel’s eyes for just a split second before she looked away again. When Dean pulled back, the professor smiled and nodded.

“Castiel Novak?” Barnes called. Castiel’s breath caught in his throat. “Can you stand up?”

Castiel couldn’t move for a beat, and when he finally scrambled up and over to stand next to the teacher, he wasn’t able to stop from shaking.

“Congratulations, Dean pulled your name. You two will be partners this year.”

Castiel couldn’t even look up at Dean in fear of blushing so hard he would catch fire. Instead, he focused on Dean’s hand as he passed the slip of paper to professor Barnes. And when Castiel got a peek at the name written on that paper, and saw it was most definitely  not his name, he snapped his head up to look at Dean.

His whole head felt like it’d been stuck in an oven, because with how Dean was looking at him? Blushing that hard was inevitable.

And, when Dean gave him a smile and winked at him? Apparently feinting was inevitable, too.


End file.
